This invention refers to a device, which automatically initiates and cuts off watering and feeding of plants when the dryness, respectively the wetness, of the soil medium so requires. Once installed, the system maintains itself over prolonged periods of time. No external power, such as electricity is needed to keep the device operative.
Potted plants require careful and regular watering and fertilization, dispensed in consistent quantities, in order to promote and maintain healthy growth of the plants.
Although the system, according to the invention, may also be beneficially utilized for one or a few potted plants, it is particularly advantageous when large numbers of plants are displayed, e.g., in high-rise buildings, hotels, etc., virtually eliminating the cost of having a gardener or attendant monitoring the growth and appearance of the plants. On a smaller scale, the system is suitable for traveling or busy people and entire families going on vacation.
Generally, the so-called automatic plant watering devices, presently commercially available, cannot be left unattended for too long a period, as the plants would still require "topping off" with water every few days.